Rei and Minako: Immovable, Unstoppable
by The Drifter
Summary: 5 Moments from the first year and a half of Rei and Minako's relationship. Ch 1 - Minako joins the Tokyo Police Department and Rei questions her judgement PLUS Minako has plans for Rei's Birthday. Ch2 - Minako declares her love for Rei in a typical Minako fashion. Ch 3 Rei sees the impact of hiding a part of your identity from family. Romance, Angst and Comedy [COMPLETE]
1. Immovable meets Unstoppable

**Rei and Minako: Immovable/Unstoppable**

 _A.N. A pair of short snippets from Rei and Minako's relationship. Random fluff just because._

 _Reviews greatly appreciated and often responded to._

* * *

 **Rei - The Immovable Object**

"Minako-chan, why are you doing this?"

Minako was flying around the room, packing a suitcase. Her demo single "Route Venus" blasted in the background. Rei had to yell to make herself heard over the pop music... not that she wouldn't have been yelling anyways. Minako was such an idiot. Yelling at her felt good.

"They wanted to sign you to a record deal! Isn't this what you've dreamed of for the past...well, forever?"

"Do you think I'll need this at police academy?"

Minako held up a lurid orange swimsuit, then tossed it aside. The offending garment hit Rei in the face.

"Nah, there's probably a uniform or something. Some square ass black and white deal probably. 'For physical training only'...no imagination. There's a uniform for everything. That's the police for ya! Rei-chan...do you think uniforms are sexy?"

"MINAKO-CHAN!"

"Awww... What's this about? Gonna to miss me?"

Stupid Minako and her blue-eyed wink. Rei was not that easily distracted.

"No. Yes. Shut up! It's not like you are going to be gone forever. You're just going to be at Tokyo PD academy for a few months! Stop deflecting. Why are you doing this? You turn down the record deal of your dreams and then POOF, you are off to police academy?"

"Natsuna-san's been after me for years. It's about time I followed through. She even got me through the admission process without breaking a sweat. I mean really, it's my only choice. Hmm...I suppose I have to call her Police Superintendent Sakurada now. Bleh. So formal."

"What does that mean?"

"She's technically my boss now...well, starting tomorrow anyways. Daaaaaamn...you know what? She looks kind of like you. An older sexy police cuff-me-now version of you..."

"FOCUS! Are you trying to piss me off now? You damn baka. The other thing you said. Why is this your only choice?"

Rei leaned over Minako, looming over the blonde the way she does to make a point.

Minako moved fast. In a blink of an eye, she had Rei turned around, pressed up against the wall, hands behind her back.

"Because this is what I'm good at."

Minako continued, finally being serious.

"Everyone is better off this way. Do you really think I could do more good as an idol than as a police officer? Besides, with all the shitstorms we deal with as Senshi, someone needs to be on the inside with the police to manage it. I'm best suited for the job"

For once, Rei had no counter argument. Having Minako pressed up against her, practically whispering into her ear, was driving her crazy. Worse, Minako was right.  
Stupid, selfless Minako! Couldn't she see what she was doing? Rei felt like she was about to explode.

"I don't care! What about what you want Minako?!"

"Well I care! What I want, I can't have. Because I care!"

Minako was angry now. Rei was used to that by now. They've had 8 years and at least one past lifetime to understand each other.

"Do you hate me? For giving up on my dreams?"

Nevermind. Just when Rei thought she understood, Minako switched directions. Rei should have expected this.

Minako sounded sad now. Heartbreakingly sad. Rei squirmed out of her grip and turned to face her General. She was looking down, using her long blonde hair to hide her tears.

"Minako, I just wanted to make sure you weren't giving up your dreams for everyone else's sake. Your dreams are my dreams too. You're crying now. Where is this coming from?"

"I couldn't stand it if you hate me."

"Minako. I promise...I could never hate you."

"When you say that. I want to believe you."

Minako leaned in and kissed her. Rei was stunned. She'd been dreaming of this for years, but she'd never imagined their first kiss quite like this. She'd always pictured fire and passion, sweetness leading to desire. Two equal combatants on the battlefield of love.

Minako's kiss was shockingly gentle and tasted of tears. Rei never thought she would come to her as a supplicant. She was the senshi of Love itself. This was beneath her.

"Minako. Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sorry Rei! I didn't mean to do that. I hurt everyone I love. I don't want you to get hurt!"

Minako was trying to back away, but Rei held her closer instead.

"Let me go Rei. Just don't forget me."

"How are you going to hurt me Minako?"

"I will one day. Between love and duty, I will always choose duty."

"Where are you getting this from?"

"Someone told me that once. A guy I cared about."

"Fuck that guy. He's not psychic. I am. If anything tries to stop me from being with you, I'll light it on fire. Minako no baka."

Rei's burning eyes left no doubt as to her ability to do just that.

"Still. It's true. I would never choose you. How could you love me knowing that? How could I let you love me?"

"I take it back. I could hate you. If you ever chose saving me over saving Usagi, I would hate you forever. Minako... I feel the same way. We're kindred spirits. I love you for that."

Minako's eyes widened. Rei knew, and didn't care. She didn't have to choose between love or duty. Rei offered her a chance at both.

"Rei...you love me?"

"Yes. Once I understood how honorable you were deep down, how could I not love you? Minako-no-baka. I've been trying to tell you for months. Do you ever listen?"

"Nope! Do you ever stop talking?"

Minako said that lightly, with a wink and a smile. Rei's comeback was much more loaded.

"Make me."

Minako kissed her again. This time, it was the first kiss that Rei had always imagined.

Fire and passion, sweetness leading to desire. Two equal combatants on the battlefield of love.

* * *

 **Minako - The Unstoppable Force**

 _Ding ding ding ding_

It was her birthday, the door chime was ringing and Rei was in a horrible mood. Her father came to pick her up, as usual, to take her out for their one dinner together a year. She was in her bedroom now, while he waited for her to "pretty up". The lie was easily believed. Her job, after all, was to sit there and look pretty while her politician father preens for the press about what a good father he is. Rei hated this bit of political theatre every year, but she could never find a way to get out of it. Hikawa Jinga technically fell in his political riding. A high level politician as an enemy would be a very bad thing, especially for a family business.

Family business. The irony. She really wouldn't put it past her father to use the shrine against her. He was just that kind of a guy.

 _Ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding_

The door chime kept ringing. It had to be Minako. Who the hell else would ring that many times? Rei excused herself from her father's presence and went to the door.

Oh gods. It _was_ Minako. It was so completely and utterly Minako.

"MINAKO-CHAN! What the HELL are you doing here? I told you not to come over today! My dad is literally in the next room...and Kami-sama, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING THAT?!"

Minako stepped back to allow Rei to inspect her outfit in all its glory. All of its unnecessarily revealing glory. A barely existent, form hugging, pair of short shorts, a little tie that drew the eye to a ludicrous amount cleavage... and a pair of conspicuously hanging handcuffs. Minako was dressed in a _sexy police costume._

"Oh dear gods...Why do you even have that? You're supposed to be at actual real police academy, not stripper boot-camp!"

"What? This? Oh, it's nothing. I got it on clearance when "Adults Love Shop" shut down last year!"

Nevermind. Minako was clearly on a one way train to insanity again. Rei refused to ask for details.

"Glad you opened the door. Is your dad watching? That's him in the hall behind you right? Perfect. I need you to hit me"

"Wait. What?"

They have been dating for several weeks now, but Rei still found it hard to keep up with Minako's madness.

"I said hit me! Not too hard though. Just make it look good."

"What kind of crazy stunt are you trying to pull here?"

"You don't want to go to dinner with him do you? I'm giving you a way out!"

"Mianko. Not everyone here is fluent in batshit crazy. I need you to explain it to me clearly."

"You hit me, I "arrest" you, then we go hide out at my place until your dad goes away. Maybe do something fun for your birthday for once. Cool yah?"

"Isn't this an abuse of power technically?"

"Am I technically a police officer yet? Where do you think I got the idea from? I don't have any power to abuse anyways. Besides I'm only wearing a sexy costume. Not my fault if he can't figure that out from the other side of the temple. Come on...just trust me. I've got all the angles covered."

Minako winked at her, total confidence in her insanity. Rei sighed. What's the worse thing that could theoretically happen?

"I am going to regret the ever-loving crap out of this aren't I?"

"Nope! Now shut up and hit me already! He's coming closer!"

Rei wound up and slapped Minako across the face. Minako acted appropriately shocked and promptly placed Rei under "arrest". Rei found herself suddenly "cuffed" and dragged out to Minako's waiting vehicle.

There. That got her father's attention.

Rei slid the handcuffs off as watched from the car as the normally smooth politician ran up to Minako in a blind panic. He forced a handful of bills into her hands. If Rei had to guess, she would bet that her father was desperately asking the "officer" to let Rei go, and to keep this out of the press.

He was so frantic that Rei was sure he didn't notice the "uniform" was by far more revealing than any police uniform would ever be. Minako's legs alone should have been a dead give away The way the skirt slid up every time she took a step...the way that the baton on her belt slapped against her thigh...

Gah! Rei looked away. She wasn't sure how pissed Minako would be if she had a nosebleed all over her backseat.

Minako came bouncing over a few minutes later. Rei resisted the urge to nosebleed yet again. The door swung open. Minako was positively beaming.

"HAHAHA! Yes! Total victory for V-chan!"

"Minako...what did you do?"

"Oh don't worry, I told your dad the truth! I just waited til _after_ he tried to bribe me let him know it was a set up. He was so freaked out that he didn't even notice this wasn't a real uniform. He actually tried to bribe me for real...ooo, look at this! Serious pocket money too. Now come on, dinner's on him!"

"Oh...my...god. He's going to have your badge for this. You do not want him as an enemy"

"Please, he's not going to say jackshit about this to anybody. What's a worse rumour, that Takeshi Hino's daughter was arrested for assaulting an MPD officer, of that he tried to _bribe_ an MPD officer...It'd be a shitstorm! All I did was come pick up my girlfriend for her birthday dinner. Total plausible deniability."

"Still, he has no shame. He'll find a way to get back at you."

"I figured that, so guess who was hiding in the tree with a camera just now?"

Minako tossed her phone to Rei. A very identifiable image of her father handing money to what looked like a stripper was on the screen. Rei was shocked. She looked up into the tree to see a very very long suffering white cat shaking his head.

"If he tries anything, I'm sure we can send that your father. He'll get the message I think. After the years of bullshit birthdays he's put you through, we finally own his ass. I appreciate his genetic contribution, but you know what? Fuck that guy."

Minako grinned widely.

"You know, you're technically under arrest. You have the right to remain silent...but I'm willing to bet that you won't...Have I said Happy Birthday properly yet?"

She meant every word. For once, Rei had a very happy birthday indeed.

* * *

 _A.N. Rei's relationship with her father is taken from the manga short "Casablanca Memories.  
The idea Minako becoming a police officer originates in Codename Sailor V. As does Police Superintendent Natsuna Sakurada and that guy that told Minako that she would always choose duty over love, he's also from Codename Sailor V. It is also used as a plot device in my other fan fictions because I like the idea so much.  
_

 _Author Notes about the Author: This story was written as a filler while I push through with a sequel to my other fic "Ami's Story" and as such, is set in that continuity. That would make Rei and Minako apx 19-20 years old in this story. If anyone really wants to tell me more about how Tokyo PD academy works, I would love to know. It would be super helpful._


	2. A Quiet Day in a Quiet Park

**Rei and Minako: Immovable/Unstoppable**

 _A.N. Another slice of life from Rei and Minako's relationship._

 _Reviews greatly appreciated and often responded to._

 _Story prompt: "Oh yeah! Setsuna is an amazing lawyer! Have you heard about the time she got Minako off of that public disturbance change? Long story short, she got the charges dropped, AND an apology from the mayor. She even got the Parks and Rec people to pay her 10000 yen as a performance fee!"_

 _-Usagi to Ami, ch 2 "Walking Towards Light"_

* * *

 **A Quiet Day in a Quiet Park**

Rei and Minako strolled through the park hand in hand. It was a quiet Sunday afternoon. Rei was done her chores at the temple, and Minako had the day off from police academy. Minako wasn't sure who's idea it was at first, but here they were at the park, just like any other young couple.

It was almost too quiet here in Minako's opinion. There was nothing interesting here but couples and pigeons. She turned to Rei to complain, but then saw how Rei seemed to be enjoying the calm.

Minako took a deep breath. Rei's own peaceful aura was almost inspirational. Slow down and relax it seemed to say. Minako took the time to appreciate the moment. The sun was shining, she was young and healthy and had no pressing responsibility to worry about right now. Life was good.

Minako looked at Rei again. Now there was someone she had no trouble appreciating at any moment.

Gods, she loved Rei so much.

"Minako... You love me right?"

Whoa...that was strange. She didn't say that out loud did she? O wait...psychic girlfriend. Nevermind.

"Of course! I was just thinking that. Why do you ask? Reading my mind again?"

"Not really, but I didn't need to. You're staring at me kind of intensely."

Rei smiled at her slightly embarassed girlfriend.

"Idle curiosity. I know you love me, but those 3 little words never seem to come up. You go out of your way to avoid them."

Minako considered the question for a moment. She hadn't really noticed that to be honest.

"I don't know. It sounds one of those things people say in movies before something horrible happens. Like 'I'll be right back', 'I'm getting too old for this shit'..."...it's like a curse. Bad foreshadowing."

Rei sighed.

"Minako-no-baka...That's ridiculous. Love is not a curse. You know you are going to have to get over that eventually right?"

Rei pulled Minako over for a kiss.

"There. I love you Minako. That wasn't so hard. Now you try it."

"Wait! Wait! Not yet! I need a minute."

Minako brain was racing. Rei was right. Minako did love her, more than anything...therefore, she should be able to say those three little words. Still, this was Rei she was going to confess her love to, apparently for the first time. Nothing less than spectacular would do.

Minako now had a new mission: Tell Rei how much she loved her!

* * *

In her experience, good things came to those who's action spoke louder than words.

A bust of static caught her attention. She'd know that sound anywhere. It was the feedback of an amplifier.

"Testing...testing...one...two."

A technician's voice wafted over on the breeze. Minako grinned. There was a crew setting up for an event at the park's stage right now and they were preforming final sound checks on their equipment.

Minako kept looking around. There! Amazing! Haruka and Michiru were here too...and Michiru had her violin!

The pieces were all here. This was too perfect to be a coincidence. It was destiny.

She was going to tell Rei how much she loved her today no matter what...

and she knew just the way. This was going to be perfect.

"Rei-chan...wait right here. I'llberightback!"

Minako ran off before Rei could figure out just what the heck was going on.

* * *

Haruka sighed happily. She was taking a walk in the park with her Michiru...how perfect was that? So many other fun things they could be doing, but it was nice sometimes to just take advantage of the peace to relax in each other's company.

"Hello Haruka-san... Hiiiii Michiru."

GAH!

A voice sounded out right behind them, definitely deep inside their personal space bubble.

The couple whipped around to find Minako looking up at them with her big blue eyes.

"Ah! Kitten! Where did you come from? Looking for me?"

Minako ignored Haruka and turned all of her considerable charm on Michiru instead.

"Michiru-sama! I need a favour. In the name of love!"

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other with an expression that could only be described as cross between amused and confused. Confusedment. Minako chuckled internally and filed that new word away for later use.

"umm...what is it Minako-chan?"

"You have your violin I see...and you remember how my song 'Route Venus' goes?"

Michiru nodded. She didn't want to brag, but had generally perfect music memory. Plus Minako's song did have a rather lovely melody.

"Of course, but..."

"Wonderful! Come with me please!"

Michiru somehow put the two and two together.

"You'd like me to play 'Route Venus' for you right now?"

"Not here! Over there, on the stage! Just the first 3 verses...and can you play it at a slower tempo than normal please?"

"Adagio?"

"No...let's say andate. I'm not trying to make everyone cry here...just make it romantic. I want everyone to know how seriously I love Rei."

Ahh, that's what was going on. Young love.

Michiru figured out the scheme while Haruka was still looking back and forth between the two women trying to follow the conversation.

Michiru blew Haruka a kiss and patted her on the head as she left to follow Minako on her quest.

Everybody loves a lover afterall. Michiru was happy to help.

* * *

Minako took Michiru by the hand and dragged her up to the park's main stage.

"Hi! We are here to help you set up! Got to test out those speakers right?"

Minako grabbed a microphone as she ran by the bewildered sound crew.

Here goes the last phase of her plan. Minako took the centre of the staged and addressed the park at large.

"Good Afternoon Juuban! I have a special message and a surprise for you today! First, allow me to introduce to you the world famous violinist- Kaioh Michiru!"

A crowd started to gather to see what the performance was about. Minako smiled broadly. This was it.

"Today, we are on stage to celebrate love. Before we begin our performance of the hit song "Route Venus" by yours truly, Aino Minako – remember that name – I just wanted to say one thing. I LOVE YOU REI!"

Minako saw Rei standing in the back of the crowd and winked. Rei looked absolutely mortified.

The violin began playing a slow romantic melody. Minako poured her heart into her song. She was singing for Rei now.

" _Sono doa akete...Nokori jikan ga...Suikomareteku..."_

Oh no...someone from the sound crew was talking to a security guard...that was fast! Crap! Ah well...what's the worst thing that could possibly happen?

 _"...Hitomi wo agete... Massugu mitsume...Saigo no kisu wo shite..."_

Uh oh..this was going to get out of hand. The security guard was on the phone now...who knows who he was talking to. Lucky she had Michiru up here with her. They were making beautiful music together. No one was going to be too upset by that.

 _"Arukidashite ne"_

'Walk away'. Crap. She really didn't think her cunning plan all the way through. A man in a suit just turned up and...oh boy. He looked very official... and very angry. He was very officially angry.

Come to think of it, what the heck kind of event did she and Michiru take over? Why was there much security presence at a small park anyways?

Minako continued singing as several police officers appeared and blocked the stage exits. The only way out now was through the back stage. At least they weren't interrupting the performance.

Michiru cocked an eyebrow at her in question, but was otherwise entirely too cool and confident. Of course she would be. She was world-famous-violinist Kaioh Michiru. No way she would be going down for this. Minako was on her own.

Minako did a twirl as the music ended to see what awaited her backstage.

She saw two police officers clearly waiting to arrest her. There was another man in a suit watching over the proceedings.

Minako burst out laughing the instant she recognized him.

It was Rei's father. The famous politician Hino Takeshi.

That's why there was a sound system set up in the park. She totally just interrupted his press conference!

Fuck that guy! This was freaking hilarious.

Mianko bowed enthusiastically to the cheering crowd. Michiru did the same but with her usual grace and elegance instead.

Minako mouthed a silent thank you to Michiru for her help. Michiru mouthed back a quick and cheeky "I'll call you a lawyer".

Hm, Michiru was pretty damn awesome. Minako turned to address her newly adoring fans once more before she went offstage.

"Thank you! Thank you! You've all been a wonderful audience! Love to all, and especially to my own one true love! I love you Rei!"

Minako accomplished what she had set out to do. She could see Rei laughing so hard that she was crying. Minako waved at her happily. Rei now knew without a doubt how much she was loved. Today was an awesome day.

Well... time to face the reaper. Minako strode backstage with all the confidence of a mega idol.

She had a good lawyer and gave an excellent performance. Best of all, got over her fears in a suitably dramatic fashion. She told Rei that she loved her.

Nothing was going to bring her down tonight.

* * *

 _A.N._

 _I really dislike Rei's father. I had to bring him back just to get another "fuck that guy" into the story at his expense._

 _The prompt for this little fluff piece came from my other story "Walking Towards Light: Ami Redux" ch2. In that story, Usagi alludes to a ridiculous caper that Minako pulled in order to make Ami laugh. She doesn't actually tell the story on screen there - it was meant to be a Noodle Incident - but I found that I was curious about what happened myself, so I wrote the story. This is the result.  
_  
 _The perks of being the author._


	3. Family Secrets

**Rei and Minako: Immovable/Unstoppable**

 _A.N. Yuuichiro's goodbye party, and Minako's graduation from police academy - A pair of scenes from Rei's perspective on the effects of hiding a part of your identity from family._

 _Apologies in advance for the slight mood whiplash from the previous two Minako ficlets. It's Rei's turn to take lead in this story, and she's much more solemn. Plus, I am not nearly crazy enough to keep up with Minako's schemes at this pace either ;P._

* * *

 **Hino Rei: Goodbye Yuuichiro**

Rei was surprised to find Yuuichiro packing his bags one morning. He was apparently leaving the Hikawa Shrine to take over the duties of Head Priest at a neighbouring shrine. Rei was happy for him, it was a huge honour, but the speed at which the arrangements had been made threw her off. This was the first she'd heard about it. She asked Yuuichiro why, but he simply referred her to Grandpa for answers.

Grandpa led her into the room with the Great Fire. They sat together, as they often did when she first came to live at the temple. She asked about Yuuichiro. In the manner befitting an old man, Grandpa answered her question with a long, seemingly irrelevant story.

"I knew you were special then first time we sat here together Rei. I like the fire. I've always felt a close connection to the spirit world here...but it wasn't until you came into my life that the spirits answered back."

The fire flickered, almost in response. The spirits were watching over them now.

"They told me about a Soldier of Fire. One who was blessed to carry the element itself deep in her soul. She would use it to defend the innocent, and build a better world. She was brilliant. It was a beautiful vision, but it broke my heart, because when I looked up, all I saw was you. The little girl who had just lost her mother. I knew that your destiny would be difficult one, and I resolved to make things easier for you. You are my family after all."

Rei was shocked. How long had Grandpa known she was Sailor Mars? He had never given any signs of it before.

"I worried that the duties of Mars would overwhelm you at such a young age. You might be the Sailor Mars, but you are still my Rei. You needed a home to come back to. Something normal to fight for. I made it my purpose to provide that for you. I thought perhaps having a nice boy around might be nice for you...give you some of the typical teenage girl experiences that you should have had."

Grandpa chuckled that strange little laugh of his.

"I admit. I'm a meddler. When Yuuichiro appeared, he seemed like a good fit. A free wandering soul might be nice to counter balance the weight of prupose that you already carried. You needed to see that there were other ways to live... and sure... that young man needed direction. He was a hapless fool when he arrived here. It was good for him to have a goal to chase. For a time, he that goal was you... as you well know! Overtime, however, I think he's learned to walk his own path for his own sake. He no longer needs something to chase. He will do well in the world...so I think it all worked out in the end...It's funny in retrospect, but like Yuuichiro, I think you've managed to find your own path now. You are your own person. As such, you no longer need this subterfuge of a normal life. You already built one for your self. I can now tell you how proud I am of you, my granddaughter, Sailor Mars!"

Rei was crying openly by now. So much went on in the background that she had never noticed. She hadn't realized how much hearing those words from Grandpa would mean to her. He was _proud_ of her.

They stayed together in front of the fire until it burned down to embers.

 _Several days later_

Yuuichiro's goodbye party was in full swing. It was the usual madcap energy of a bunch of women and a few men all packed in one room. Over the years, Yuuichiro had become a part of the extended Senshi family. It would be strange not having him around the temple anymore, but life goes on. He wouldn't be going very far anyways but they would all miss having him around here.

Minako found Rei standing by the wall and sidled up to her. Rei looked like she was deep in thought. Minako just HAD to interrupt. It was a party after all.

"Hiiiiiii Rei-chan...whatchu thinking about...?"

Minako appeared at Rei's side, the very picture of innocence.

"Minako! Gah! I was just thinking that I'm going to miss that goofbag more than I expected."

"Should I be jealous?"

"You're Aino Minako, do you even have the humility to BE jealous?"

Rei laughed. This was Yuuichiro they were talking about afterall. Minako being jealous of him was fairly ridiculous

"Sure, of course I do. I've been jealous of Yuuichiro before. You seemed to like him, and I thought "yeah, fuck that guy", I'm so much better. You might like being worshiped, but I knew you could never be with someone that didn't earn your respect. Then over the years, he did find a way to earn your respect. Mine too. For a regular guy, he's got a great heart. He always stepped in front of youma for you even knowing he had no special abilities or powers. That is special. Maybe I am a little jealous that I can't ever prove my love to you in the same way he could. He's so pure."

Rei kissed Minako softly on the lips. She had absolutely nothing to worry about. Purity was nice, but they were kindred spirits. She was about to tell Minako that when Grandpa popped up out of nowhere and scared the living daylights out of them both.

"So you're the one! I pity the poor soul that tries to tame your fire Rei."

Rei laughed out loud. Minako was as red as a tomato at this point. Apparently she _was_ capable of embarrassment. Rei made a mental note of the date, time and situation for future reference.

"Don't bother. She doesn't deserve your pity. She asked for it. Besides, she is the strongest person I know. She can keep up."

She patted Minako fondly on top of her red bow.

"Grandpa, I want you to officially meet Sailor Venus and the woman I love, Aino Minako."

* * *

 **Aino Minako: Graduation Day**

The day of Minako's graduation from police academy had finally come around. Cadet Aino was about to officially become Officer Aino. Rei sat alone in the section reserved for her family and friends. 5 seats...3 were occupied for certain. She was here, and Usagi and Makoto were off looking for the washroom. The remaining two must be reserved for Minako's parents.

They had been friends for 6 years, and lovers for a year and a half, yet Rei had never met Minako's parents. She didn't even know anything about them. Minako had found a way to avoid discussing her family life for the entire time Rei had known her. It was impressive really, but now Rei was left alone, watching two strangers who shouldn't be strangers approach.

Rei didn't know what to expect. Crazy blondness or drop-dead gorgeousness if their daughter was any indication of who they were. As it turns out, Minako's parents seemed like very ordinary people. Alot like Usagi's parents actually.

They took their assigned seats. Rei was surprisingly nervous. She didn't know how to approach them.

As it turned out, that was unnecessary. Mr and Mrs Aino sat down beside her, but they had no idea who she was.

Rei was a little annoyed by that. My the gods, she was their daughter's fellow solider and one true love. At least have the sense to notice something was different.

But no, they were just two ordinary people, having an ordinary conversation. Rei could hear pretty much every word.

"I never thought I'd see the day" Mrs Anio said with a huff.

Rei was rather upset by that. That huff reminded her of her Minako. It was strange to see someone so like her, yet so different.

"She's really made something of herself. I didn't expect that."

Rei's temper flared up. Just because he was Minako's father, doesn't mean that he gets to judge her. He

knew nothing about his daughter.

The couple beside her remained oblivious. Their conversation continued as if there wasn't a raging fireball of death sitting next to them.

"London was a long time ago...we shouldn't think of her as that same girl anymore"

"I know...I was just thinking of how far our little girl has come."

"I'm so proud of her now. I don't know what I would have done if she never came back. I don't know what to say to her though. I never do."

The woman sighed sadly and the conversation ceased.

Rei had to wonder. Never came back? What were they talking about? The pieces fell into place suddenly.

London. Minako must have run away from home to track that youma all those years ago. She never told her parents why.

That explained alot.

They never knew. After all these years, Minako must have wanted to spare them from the truth. She cut herself off from her rather loving parents to save them the pain of potentially losing her again one day.

Stupid selfless Minako!

Rei felt bad for meddling, but she figured there wasn't any real harm she could do at this point.

She turned to Mrs Aino and smiled politely. Years of political theatre made this like shooting fish in a barrel.

"Good afternoon! You're here for your son?"

Mrs Aino beamed proudly.

"No. Better. My daughter. The blonde one at the beginning there. Aino Minako."

"Wow. She's beautiful...and now an officer of the law. You must be so proud of her."

"I absolutely am. I think it's wonderful how she wants to protect the people of the city. Although I have to confess. Sometimes, I worry about her. Being a police officer can be so dangerous. I don't know what I would do if she didn't come home one day."

"I would trust her. She can handle herself. I bet there is more to her than meets the eye."

"Oh! I'm being silly. Sorry to trouble you so with such dark thoughts. Who are you here for?"

Oops. Caught in a lie. Who was she here for? Fuck...that guy? Sure, why not. That random guy in the 2nd row. He'll do.

"Oh, my brother. He's the one over there in the 2nd row."

"My, my. Isn't he a handsome one. I wonder if he knows my Minako?"

Rei could have snapped. The very idea of it. She should have been wondering if _Rei_ knew her Minako. Knew her _very well_ indeed _._

Rei's fake smile grew a little tighter, it wouldn't do to snap at the clueless couple. Not when she was so close to getting what she wanted.

"You are proud of her. Be sure to tell her that today. I think it would mean alot to her."

"Of course I will. Same to you! Enjoy the ceremony!"

There. That did it. Rei nodded in satisfaction as she said goodbye to Minako's parents. Usagi and Makoto were coming back now, the ceremony was about to begin.

Mission complete. Minako's parents were going to tell her how proud they were that she was protecting the people of Tokyo. In those exact words most likely. Rei had seen to that. Minako deserved at least that much for all the good she's done in her life.

* * *

 _A.N_

 _Thank you all for reading!  
Minako has graduated from police academy, and so, the very loose framing device of this story has come to an end. Any future stories with these two lovebirds likely won't be published under this banner._

 _I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Reviews always appreciated and often responded to._

 _Until we meet again_  
 _-Drifter._


End file.
